


there's so many voices

by cxulansis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Slight Angst?, lapslock, me trying to write out jisung's character, other members appear briefly - Freeform, please appreciate jisung more!, what i see when it comes to jisung?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxulansis/pseuds/cxulansis
Summary: the smile slips away from jisung's face as his joke was once again met with silence, replacing it with an awkward laugh afterwards as he hits the table lightly, "please react to this."-it wasn't something that went by unnoticed, yet it was to most people with even the best sense of sight.





	there's so many voices

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i wanted to describe how i saw jisung's character? this is simply how i see him, and it's my view of him, so if you disagree, then by all means!

the smile slips away from jisung's face as his joke was once again met with silence, replacing it with an awkward laugh afterwards as he hits the table lightly, "please react to this--"

at the statement, the others break out of their stupor and laughs are emitted before jeongin turns to jisung. "hyung, you really aren't funny," he says jokingly.

jisung knows he isn't serious, jisung knows jeongin's joking, so why is his head coming up with so many possibilities and insults directed towards himself? _'maybe you really aren't funny, you have to do better next time. or maybe you should just shut up and not ruin the atmosphere?'_ he kept thinking.

he couldn't help it, he was too used to trying to impress everyone whenever he was with the others because he wanted to keep up with them, wanted the fans to love him as much as he loved them; that's why he's so loud around them all the time but so quiet when he's alone with just the camera. he doesn't have to impress a camera, and the fans would focus on him because he'd be the only one there.

besides, he has to be funny. that's the only way he'd get noticed by everyone. it didn't matter if he was playing three instruments at once, no one would notice him unless he made that goddamned salesman impression, then that'd be the only thing everyone talked about. they only react to him whenever he made a fool out of himself.

he thought he'd made it obvious to everyone throughout the show; just how self-conscious and insecure he was, from how hard he tried to get reassurances that he was doing well, from how hard he worked to get praises and people telling him he did well. but all that didn't matter, did it? all that mattered was that he was funny. that's it.

he doesn't show it much, of course, just how much it bothers him and how his mood sometimes dampened from only being noticed as the 'comedian', from no one paying him any attention. but he has to put up a cheery front.

he needs to be happy in front of everyone, he needs to give the fans hope from simply looking at him, he needs to stop himself from reflecting his sadness onto the others. he knew how it felt to be so depressed, to be so sad, and he didn't want the others to go through the same he did. so jisung hypes them up, makes sure they're always smiling, makes sure they're happy. just because no one did it for him, that didn't mean the others deserve the same treatment; so jisung tries to be the better person, tries to keep them from suffering like he did.

it gets tiring sometimes, being so selfless; but it was worth it. it always is.

__

it wasn't something that went by unnoticed, yet it was to most people with even the best sense of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> please give some feedback, uwu. this was meant to be short, so i apologize if you wanted something longer! oof, follow me on twt (@skzloveciub) if you want to. 😔🤙


End file.
